Black
by Victoria Black-Lupin
Summary: Eu era um deles. Nunca superei isso. Andromeda pensa sobre sua família.


Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens aqui citados me pertence.

Autora: Abigail Nicole (abigailnicole gmail . com)

Link: http/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 1818020/ 1

Tradução: Victoria Black Lupin

**Black**

_there are no flowers, no not this time  
there'll be no angels gracing the lines  
just these dark words I find..._  
AFI

Cresci numa casa mal-assombrada.

As segundas-feiras eram sempre chuvosas. Não era uma chuva morna, mas bastante gélida. Gotas grossas que cortavam o ar, pingavam no telhado, algo agressivas e maculavam as azaléias, petúnias e rosas. Nunca, é claro, as favoritas de mamãe – os narcisos eram pregados às paredes, protegidos da água pelo beiral do telhado.

Segundas-feiras eram os dias em que éramos deixadas ao acaso - Narcissa, Bellatrix e eu, deixadas a vagar pelos corredores sombrios, as três tão novinhas. Lembro-me da chuva batendo no telhado quando vagávamos atormentadas pela casa, perdidas pelos longos corredores. As pinturas nos fitavam com um quê de crueldade, os olhos cintilando em maldade. Sussurros roucos, coisas que podemos escutar até hoje.

Segundas-feiras, pela manhã, nós vagueávamos pelos corredores, perdidas entre painéis escuros, portas semi-abertas, onde Bella cobria os olhos de Narcissa enquanto passávamos. As velas dispostas pelos corredores produziam mais sombras do que luz, e tudo que se podia ouvir era o silêncio agourento batendo no telhado e mamãe no piano. Ela sempre tocava piano em dias que meu pai não voltava para casa, e ele nunca voltava às segundas-feiras. Ela tocava canções que flutuavam através das paredes daquela sufocante sala, canções que proferiam magia negra, músicas compostas para feitiços malignos. A música permeava a casa, formava uma camada de humo no assoalho, e mantinha as portas semi-abertas fechadas. Era assim que nossa casa funcionava.

Eu cresci numa casa mal-assombrada.

Num lugar escuro.

À penumbra dos seis anos de idade, vagando pela casa envolta numa acinzentada neblina, duas sombras obscuras e um fantasma atormentado vagando pelos longos corredores e frios assoalhos. À penumbra dos dezoito, assistindo Sirius sair pela porta, para nunca mais voltar, vendo mamãe, seu rosto carmim, aos gritos, contorcendo-se no chão entre as sombras, soluçando e soluçando e soluçando. Escuro, vendo Bella à noite, seus olhos enegrecidos pelas trevas enquanto ela fluía por antigos livros de maldições.

Éramos escuros, a maioria de nós, escuros com a malevolência crescente em nossas almas. Em teoria, não estávamos do lado das trevas. Mas não tínhamos que estar. Política não significa nada à alma de uma pessoa, e aquilo estava em nossas almas, profundo, afogando as trevas que fluíam por nosso sangue, fazendo sangrar mais obscura e verdadeiramente que qualquer outra alma. Aquilo mostrava – cruelmente, em pilhérias mesquinhas, a profunda, devota raiva que nunca perdoava, as entranhadas emoções que chamejavam num instante, o amor do sangue que corria por nossas veias, o desprezo por aqueles que não o tinham.

Eu era um deles.

Nunca superei isso.

A elite. Bellatrix, Regulus, Narcissa, Sirius, e Andromeda. Foto de família, 1968, negra em cada esquina, olhos luzidios, sorrisos soturnos e enigmáticos, mãos e rostos pálidos, sombras em nosso macabro retrato de família. Seis sombras escuras e um fantasma. Bella, nosso vampiro e Cissa, nosso fantasma. Éramos uma família de monstros.

Eu cresci numa casa mal-assombrada

E isto não era o que eu queria ser.

Eu fui afortunada, eles dizem, e penso que é verdade. Eles continuam presos ali, em suas mentes, em seus passados, e, de certa forma, eu também o estou. Presa em verões quentes e escuros, sombras quentes e escuras, raios de sol vermelho-sangue, pele colando em minha pele. Presa em frios invernos, sob lençóis de seda que não me aqueciam, encolhida à Cissa, tentando obter do seu calor. Não funcionava. Cissa não o tinha; fantasmas nunca o têm. Presa a primaveras mortas, vendo Bella escalar uma árvore no jardim e esmagar todos os ovos de um pássaro qualquer, assistindo às cascas se quebrarem e, o que teria sido um novo pássaro, dissolver-se na grama. Presa aos mórbidos outonos, sozinhas no cemitério, Cissa sentada sobre uma das tumbas, parecendo morta. Eu os conheço, conheço a todos eles.

Estão presos ao passado...

_Eu vejo em seus olhos_

... e, de alguma forma, eu também estou.

Não é o que eu queria ser. Você não pode superar nada, e como se sente em relação a isso? Eu nunca deixarei de ser um deles. Cresci assolada por fantasmas e vampiros dormiram ao meu lado, monstros já não me assustam. Estou presa ao passado e não posso mudar isto, e sei que eles também se sentem assim.

Eu sinto em seu sangue.

A casa já não é mais a mesma. Sirius a usa como sede da Ordem. Eu fui visitá-la há algum tempo. Não há teias de aranha nos cantos, nem fúnebres castiçais – estes foram substituídos. Emitem uma luz muito branca. A sufocante sala do piano não é mais assombrada, já os ouvi tocando alegres hinos de guerra, coisas que não me soam bem, que me irritam, coisas que me fariam gritar, se eu morasse ali, coisas que o piano não permitiria nos "bons e velhos tempos". Não há mais monstros em meu quarto, nem vampiros, ou fantasmas. Estão tentando "curar" a casa.

Eu poderia contar a eles sobre a magia entranhada ali, sobre a magia negra entranhada em cada mínimo ponto da mansão, informá-los sobre o poder dos feitiços que a fazem incurável, inalcançável, que o que mais priorizam sobre esta são as trevas e os poderosos feitiços protetores contra tudo que é júbilo e luz. Mas suponho que já saibam disso.

Não é a mesma coisa, agora. Eu vago pelos corredores e todas as portas estão firmemente trancadas, velas reluzem para iluminar os corredores. Não há sombras misteriosas, fantasmas em meu quarto, ou vampiros que o encurralariam nas sombras. Não há mais retratos da família. Não há mais família.

Bella sucumbiu ao poder das trevas. Regulus faleceu, Sirus, também. Narcissa está casada com outra alma obscura. Quanto a mim… Não sou mais uma Black.

Estão lentamente curando a casa.

Lentamente matando a minha infância.

_Cresci numa casa mal-assombrada_

Mas não sou mais uma Black.

_we danced in graveyards  
with vampires till dawn  
we laughed in the faces of kings  
never afraid to burn_  
-Tori Amos, _Little Earthquakes_

N/A: Bom, a fic é meio ambígua, mas, não, não é um defeito da tradução. Essa era a intenção da autora, e eu mantive. Espero que tenham gostado

Obrigada, Ferfa, pela betagem.


End file.
